


Two Hearts that Beat as One

by lokisballs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisballs/pseuds/lokisballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro asks Clint out with a card trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts that Beat as One

"I have something to show you, old man."  


Clint's head shot up as the blonde entered the kitchen, annoying as ever with his smile and good mood, his hair a mess, indicating that he had, too, just woken up.  
Clint didn't answer, choosing to sip at his coffee as Pietro took a seat across from him at the table. He held a deck of cards in his hands.  


"Come on, don't be so grumpy," Pietro pouted. "It's a nice trick."  
"Not like I have a choice," the archer muttered.  
"You certainly don't," the blonde's smile was beautiful. He held the cards out to Clint. "Pick one."  


He did as he was told, because Pietro looked like a little kid, blinding smile and all, and the archer didn't find that adorable at all. A two of hearts was in his hands.  
"That's your card," the speedster went on. "Don't tell me what it is, but remember it, now put it back here."  
Clint handed the card to Pietro, and he watched the boy shuffle the deck as he swallowed the rest of his coffee down. The blonde had pretty hands, and Clint couldn't help but imagine them in his body. The archer shook his head.  


Pietro gave him more instructions and kept on shuffling, his brow furrowing in concentration as he eyed the work of his own hands. The blonde bit his lip, absorbed, and, oh, that was so not fair. 

Clint took his time to observe the boy in front of him. He didn't have many opportunities to just look, Pietro usually noticed the longing stares when they were training together, and it only caused his natural smugness to increase.  


So the archer stared, took in the way the sunlight made his hair glow even whiter, and cast shadows on the muscles on his arms. The movements of the boy's hands were neat, and Clint felt like Pietro was showing off a little. Knowing him, it wasn't unlikely.  


"Seeing something you like?," and there it was, that smug grin. Clint wanted to wipe it off of Pietro's face with a punch. Or a kiss.  
"You did ask me to take part in this, and I'm doing just that."  
Pietro's eyes met his, gaze lingering for a while. Clint's breath caught in his throat, and he wished, not for the first time, that he could read minds, because that boy was a mistery to him. Pietro let his eyes fall to the cards again, still shuffling. It was rather beautiful, really, to watch all that. 

"I trained a lot for this," the blonde went for nonchalance, but he still showed some nerves. "So, to make things more interesting," he quirked his lips, and all his apparent insecurity was gone, "If I'm able to show you your card, you'll be going out with me."  
"Will I?," Clint tried not to sound surprised, but he knew he failed. "And what will we be doing, exactly?"  
"I could do you," he grinned.  


Clint scoffed and raised his brows. Not that he was opposed to the idea. "You'd be finished before I even started, kid."  
"You wouldn't be able to keep up, old man," a crooked smile shaped Pietro's mouth. "Turn the first card up."  
Clint's fingers may have accidentally touched Pietro's in the process of doing so. It was an ace of spades.  
"Is it your card?", Pietro asked, and he was biting his lower lip. Distracting.  
"Uh, no," Clint said, gaze fixed on the speedster's mouth.  
"Are you sure?," Pietro's grin told him he was caught.  


Clint looked down and there was his card, the two of hearts. His eyes want back to Pietro, the ever present smug grin on his face.  
"That's the card of love, you know," the blonde whispered, accent thickening, and that was a dangerous territory. But two could play the game.  
"So, about that date," Clint said as he got up on his feet.  
Pietro froze for a moment, raising his eyebrow in surprise. He soon guarded his expression, though.  
"I was thinking movies, maybe?," Clint suggested as he moved closer to the door. "Horror would be interesting."  


There were emotions swimming in Pietro's eyes, and Clint would gladly drown. "Yeah, sure," the blonde agreed as he ruffled his hair. "It's a date then."  
"I guess it is." Clint nodded and walked out of the room — though he didn't resist looking back, finding Pietro smiling, teeth showing, as he stared at the cards in his hands. 


End file.
